Here
by Azariah X
Summary: Logan left the mansion a year ago, only to return to discover what a difference a year makes.


**OK, here is the deal with this one-shot.**

**I got a really good idea for a story, but anyone who has written fan fiction before knows that even when you have a story completely finished in your mind, it does not always translate well to paper.**

**Not one to give up, I decided to take a different approach. **

**I am going to ATTEMPT to write the story in a series of one-shots. I have a few reasons for doing so. As I have often stated, I hate an unfinished story. I hate waiting years between updates. Since I am not really sure where to go with this, I figured I could write as it comes, and even if I do not complete the whole series, at least I have finished the ones I have published. I can always do a quick wrap up if it looks like the story is going south. This way, my fans get completed stories, and I do not look like a hypocrite.**

**My stories are not usually review driven. **

**I write the story whether I have one review or 100 reviews, regardless if they are words of praise or criticism. This time, I will use the reviews as a gauge of how the audience likes the direction of the story. I am open to any ideas of where you would like to see the story go, so detailed feedback is a plus this time around.**

**I have some very loyal followers (you guys know who you are), so please hang in there with me, and hopefully you will be repaid kindly for your loyalty.**

**Let's begin our journey…**_**Here**_

**Chapter 1**

"_**Change always comes bearing gifts."**_

_**/**_

_**Where in the World is Storm?**_

That was the title of an article featured in the new _Rolling Stones _magazine.

Logan had stopped to get gas and saw the magazine cover while waiting for change.

According to the short article inside, Ororo Monroe "AKA" Storm of the X-Men, had been MIA for the past 7 months.

And they weren't just talking about her being missing from missions.

It seems that Storm had not been seen _anywhere_.

That caused Logan much concern.

And rightly so.

Ororo was one of the most popular X-Men…especially amongst the male population.

She was not one to leave the mansion often, but when she did, she was followed by paparazzi, her adoring fans, the occasional psycho stalker, and worse of all, Sabertooth.

Wait, he IS the psycho stalker, Logan thought.

So where the hell was she?

As he mounted his bike to continue his journey, he vividly recalled his arrival at the school where he first encountered the extraordinary Ororo Munroe.

She was 17 and raising cain all over the mansion.

He secretly suspected she was the reason Chuck had no hair.

She gave him and poor Scooter hell.

The more control they tried to instill in her, the more Ororo rebelled.

Once, not too long after Logan's arrival, she even ran away.

Logan had only been with the X-Men, a little over a month, but in that time he knew Charles Xavier was not a man to easily loose his cool.

Except when it came to _her._

Ororo and Charles had a huge fight and she stole off in the middle of the night. It only took about a week to find her, but when they did…

The girl had gone and cut her hair into a mohawk.

She was covered from head to toe in leather and chains.

When Scott and Jean finally returned with her, Charles couldn't decide whether to kiss her or kick her ass.

What the hell had she done to herself?

Chuck was furious when she was returned to him looking like some kind of biker chick from a really bad, Syfy "B" movie.

Logan had to give the older man credit.

Whereas any other person would have given up on her a long ago, he continued to forgive her and show her love.

Unconditional love.

Logan suspected it was because Chuck could see what most saw when they really took the time.

A scared, hurt little girl, who always thought that at any moment everyone and everything she had come to care for would be cruelly taken away from her.

Just like her beloved parents.

No matter how much anyone tried to assure her, Ororo would not allow herself to become safe in the knowledge that history would not somehow repeat itself.

She seemed to be on a constant path of a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Make them send me away, before they are taken away.

He wondered what she looked like now?

When Logan left a year ago, she was sporting short, curly locks, streaked in black.

She had lost the chains, but still wore a lot leather.

Well, what little clothing she bothered to wear.

Ororo had one of the skimpiest wardrobes he had ever seen.

He thought Scott was going to have a heart attack when she came to the danger room in her new "uniform".

The top was really just a leather bra, which barely contained her ample bosom.

Her pants rose just above her pubic hair and were so tight, they looked like they were painted on.

Logan asked her if she planned to win battles by giving the enemy hard-ons.

She winked and gave him a mischievous smile and asked him if it was working.

The little witch.

With an attitude like that, it was hard for him NOT to like her.

And he did like her.

A lot.

She was a bad ass chick, who didn't take shit from no one.

Which is why he was suddenly in a hurry to get back.

He had a feeling something had happened to her.

Logan had been slowly but steadily making his way back to Xavier's School for the Gifted after being gone for so long.

After reading that article, he picked up the pace just a bit.

Now, he found himself taking the last curves up the driveway of the sprawling mansion.

Even though he had enjoyed the freedom of his travels, he had to admit, it was good to be "home".

Logan was surprised to find the halls bare as he made his way to Charles' office. Usually they were crawling with students and teachers, especially at that time of the day.

Then he remembered it was July, so most of the students and staff had probably left for the summer.

Logan was just about to walk into Charles' office when he heard the older man speak out.

"Come in Logan, I have been expecting you."

Logan smirked as he walked in. "Chuck, ya need some new material." he went to shake the man's hand. "How ya been?"

"I have been well, Logan. And yourself?"

Although Charles' voice was pleasant, his tone and his posture said otherwise.

His face held no smile.

His eyes held no joy.

His body stiff and controlled.

Everything about him was just…reserved.

"I been doing alright. Feels good ta be back." Logan said cautiously.

Logan was no telepath, but something was not right. The exchange between them was strained at best.

Not that he did not expect it on some level, considering what occurred before Logan left.

He could not imagine Charles was still upset over what happened a year ago.

"It's quiet, where is everyone?" Logan asked, while trying to take in the scents of the mansion.

Logan felt like he was about to be blindsided and he wanted to prepare himself for whatever it was.

But more importantly, he wanted to find Ororo.

"Everyone?" Charles asked knowingly. He had his fingers steepled under his chin, intently staring at the feral mutant.

Logan let out an irritated sigh. "Ororo. Where is Ororo?"

Charles leaned back in his chair before answering. "She is in her room resting. She just finished a summer session with the older children."

Logan's eyebrow raised at that.

"Summer session? Ro teaches? Since when?" he asked incredulously.

Ororo barely earned her degree.

Not because she wasn't smart.

She was fucking brilliant.

She also had major authority issues.

Now she was a _teacher_?

Talk about irony.

Charles could not hide the smirk that formed on his face due to Logan's confused and stunned expression.

"Yes, Logan, she does. Things have changed quite a bit since you have been gone." he pinned Logan with an accusing stare.

"Yeah" Logan said, not liking the vibes the Professor was letting off. "Like what?" he growled at the man.

Chuck was starting to piss him off. If the man had something to say, he could just say it.

Charles continued on as if he had not heard Logan.

"Your room is just the way you left it. Why don't you get settled and then pay Ororo a visit. She will be most delighted to see you."

That shocked Logan.

He could have sworn that Chuck was still upset with him, but now he was telling Logan to go see Ororo.

What the hell did he walk into?

Logan nodded his head before taking his leave. He wasn't going to spend any more time trying to figure out what the hell got Chuck's panties in a bunch.

He was happy to get out of there.

He would be even happier when he finally saw Ororo.

/

Logan went to his room first, but only to throw his bag on the bed.

He wanted to see Ororo.

Logan made his way to the flight of stairs that led to her attic loft. Taking the stairs 2 at a time, he found himself at her door.

He knocked lightly, and waited.

A few seconds later, her door opened, revealing an Ororo Munroe he had never seen in his life.

"Oh my goddess, Logan. You are back!" Ororo exclaimed as she moved in to give him a hug.

It took Logan a minute to respond, still in shock over what…or rather whom, he was seeing.

Finally, his large arms moved up to engulf her in a bear hug as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed ya darlin, I really did. How ya been?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her again.

"I have been well Logan. You are looking well also, although you could use a shave." she laughed lightly as she ran her small, soft hand along his scruffy jaw.

Logan pressed a kiss into her open hand. "Well thanks, Ro. Yer looking good too. Real good. Ya changed…a lot." he said, letting his eyes rake over her body.

This was NOT the same _girl_ he left.

The _woman_ in front of him looked like the result of "Extreme Makeovers: Ororo Munroe Edition."

Gone was the short, spiky black streaked hair.

Her hair now fell in beautiful white waves, reaching all the way to her mid-back.

Her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that always held a barely concealed sadness, now held a barely concealed happiness.

Still incredibly beautiful, her face obtained a maturity that did not exist before.

The changes didn't stop there, though.

Her body was different as well.

Ororo had always been petite, sporting a severe, flat stomach and sharp lines where her hip bones would protrude.

Although her stomach was still flat, there was a softness to it now.

Her hips possessed a supple roundness that he found appealing.

Her breast had increased by at least a cup size.

And nestled between them were his dog tags that he had given to her as a promise of his return.

Instead of her usual leather, Ororo had on high waisted pin striped black dress pants with a white blouse, and bare feet.

Even her smell had changed.

Well, not so much changed, but lost something.

Ororo's refreshing scent was usually accompanied by a hint of sorrow, bitterness and anger.

Not anymore.

The Ororo Munroe in front of him was actually happy and content.

He wasn't conceited enough to think she was only happy because of his return.

Ororo flashed him a sweet, shy smile. "Yes, I have changed very much, Logan. A lot can happen in a year." She said softly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well I figure something happened, darlin. I saw an article in a magazine that said ya went underground." Logan said, eying her suspiciously.

Ororo looked down and nodded her head. "That is correct Logan. I have been preoccupied with a very important assignment." she said cryptically.

"What kind of assignment, Ro? Some kind of X-Men business?" he asked, knowing deep in his gut that whatever she was doing had nothing to do with the X-men.

Ororo looked up at him with big eyes that held the hint of tears. "No, Logan. It was and still is a personal mission."

"Well what…" Logan's question was cut off by a strange noise coming from somewhere in the room.

He looked to where Ororo's eyes were focused, and noticed a walkie talkie looking thing beside her bed.

The source of the noise.

And there it was again.

He knew that sound.

He had heard it before.

And he knew of only one animal who could make that sound.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." Ororo said as she turned and walked through a door that Logan knew was not there before.

Ororo had left it open, seeming to know that he would follow, which is what he did.

He walked through the door to find Ororo standing over a mahogany crib with her back to him.

"Ro…" he called out to her.

Slowly, she turned to look at him with uncertain eyes.

Logan looked down,

and there,

cradled in her arms,

was a very,

very small baby.

Suddenly, the same sound reached his ears again, but it didn't come from the baby in her arms.

It came from the crib.

Swiftly, Logan walked over to peer into the crib, only to find another infant, this one a little bigger than the one Ororo was holding.

Thick silence and apprehension hung in the air for what seemed like forever, before Logan spoke.

"Ro, these yer babies?" he asked in shock.

He turned to look at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Yes they are. Logan, I would like you to meet Zander and Zaria Munroe." moving her head to indicate Zaria was in her arms and Zander was in the crib.

Ororo looked lovingly at her babies before she spoke again.

"Children, I would like you to meet Logan…"

She turned her head to look him in the eyes before she continued.

"…Your father."

_**TBC**_


End file.
